Savage and Saint
by Ivorosy
Summary: Cuando dos culturas chocan, ¿qué podría ocurrir? Hinata es una novicia de monasterio. Tuvo un mal presentimiento en donde temía la llegada de los demonios a su mundo. La mañana precedente, el monasterio es atacado por extraños hombres. Sólo ella sobrevive y todo porque uno de ellos decide llevarla consigo a sus tierras. Un pagano de cabellos rubios y ojos muy, muy azules.
**ACLARACIONES & ADVERTENCIAS GENERALES** **:**

 **•** Esto es un universo alterno y es un one shot/capítulo único (No es ni será un long fic. Así que no esperen continuación **que no habrá** ). Violencia, muertes, violaciones, OoC, vocabulario poquito soez, temas religiosos y leve lime (sólo mención, nada explicito).

 **•** Esto sólo está _basado_ e _inspirado_ en los tiempos y cultura antigua nórdica y cristiana (y no ambientado _fielmente_ a esos días, lugares y culturas), por lo que muchas de las cosas acá dichas son meras invenciones, y no habrá mención específica como tal del Dios judeocristiano ni de los Dioses escandinavos (Porque vamos, seamos realistas, no ayudan los nombres japoneses de los personajes de Naruto, porque no pegan ni con chicle con los nombres nórdicos e ingleses antiguos, ni de chiste).

 **•** Y sí, para los que han visto la serie de History channel "Vikings" ya sabrán más o menos que personajes y escenas tomé prestados para crear este churro fic; porque sí, este fic e idea surgió con base a esos personajes y serie. No es una calca, no es una copia de la serie y los personajes, sólo una adaptación e idea basados en éstos.

 **•** Otra cosa muy importante, _si eres SasuSaku fan de corazón_, quizá este fic te ofenda y/o te parezca de mal gusto, así que, bajo su riesgo si lo son y aún así se aventuran a leer. Porque aclaro que esto es un fic _exclusivamente_ NaruHina, sorry.

 **•** Este fic está dedicado a **Hinata Koizumi,** quien ganó el primer lugar en el pequeño juego que organicé en mi página en facebook "adivina quién es quién". De corazón, espero que te guste preciosa, lo he escrito con muchas ganas y amor ;)

 **Palabras: 9,030. Aproximadamente.**

* * *

.

 **S** A **V** A **G E**

A **ND**

 **S** A **I N** **T**

.

* * *

•O • O•

 **PRIMERA PARTE:**

 **DEL SALVAJE Y LA SANTA.**

• O • O•

La sala sólo se halla iluminada por unas pocas y apenas titilantes velas. El alumbrado no es mucho, pero sí suficiente. El ambiente es húmedo, se puede respirar junto con el incienso que se prendió a medio día; las paredes blancas están mohosas, necesitan un retoque. No es un cuarto grande, y no debería, pues es especial. Una cruz de madera tallada, de tonalidades oscuras está colgada en lo alto de la pared que se halla frente a la puertecilla de tablas desgastadas; la cruz es lo primero que destaca cuando se entra a tal lugar. Está un sencillo reclinatorio, de cojín rojo vino, algo raído. Huele a viejo. Se encuentra ocupado, por cierto. Sobre él, está hincada. Trae vestimenta típica de una novicia de convento, su hábito de color turquesa, opaco y oscuro, con el velo haciéndole juego. Junta las palmas de las manos, cierra los ojos, agacha la cabeza.

 _«Señor nuestro…»_

Empieza en un murmullo; paulatinamente, los murmullos silencian puesto que ahora la oración se encuentra siendo recitada dentro de su cabeza. Una y otra vez repite las mismas palabras. Y es que tiene mucho miedo, algo la está aterrorizando. No es algo tangible, es más bien un _mal presentimiento_. Ha leído que los demonios pronto vendrán del mar, en una noche de tormenta y descenderán y masacrarán. No son humanos, no son de la tierra, no poseen alma; son monstruos y poseen cuernos. Es sólo una cita del libro sagrado, lo sabe, sabe que quizá esa profecía se haga realidad no en su tiempo, sino en otro, además también solamente lo ha soñado. Sin embargo, esa noche ha llovido como nunca, esa noche el cielo parece deshacerse y amenazan con caerse; los rayos, los relámpagos hacen que la noche se vuelva día y el rugido silencia cualquier incauta voz. Y por ello está rezando, teme aquella profecía, pide y suplica a su señor y único Dios que ningún mal recaiga sobre el monasterio y no sólo en éste, sino también sobre ese mundo.

A la mañana precedente de aquella gran tormenta (la más grande en décadas), el silencio matutino es tan presente. Para Hinata, es el alba más silenciosa, calma y opaca de su vida. Al asomarse por el umbral de la puerta principal del monasterio, discierne una enorme nube neblinosa, el olor a tierra mojada inunda sus fosas nasales; aspira el olor, pues el aroma le es un bálsamo tan agradable. Más allá de la muralla de madera, logra visualizar con trabajo las copas de algunos árboles y pinos, frondosos y verdes, escucha el lejano trinar de los pájaros y es entonces cuando respira con alivio. Nada está yendo mal, todo parece en orden y tal parece que aquella pesadilla nocturna no fue más que eso, una mera pesadilla irreal.

Ya es tarde, y se prepara para la misa de las nueve. Se encuentra con sus otras hermanas, unidas por su fe y amor al mismo Dios. Habla especialmente con Sakura, con ella con la que tiene una especial y mejor relación, pues además de ser su hermana por juramento también es su más cercana amiga.

—Buenos días, Hinata.—Saluda la novicia de increíbles y nítidos ojos verdes. Hinata siempre había admirado con inocencia y tinte artístico la belleza tan angelical de su hermana; no sólo aquellos bellos ojos esmeraldas, sino también su curiosa tonalidad de cabello oculto bajo su velo.

—B-Buenos días, Sakura.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya no tuviste más pesadillas?

—N-No—musita—. Rezar me ayudó mucho…Sólo han sido alucinaciones mías, no te preocupes.

Sakura le sonríe amigable y después, ambas se van a sentar juntas. Son treinta en total las reunidas, la madre superiora se coloca enfrente y a su lado está el padre que dará inicio a la ceremonia. Antes de comenzar, Hinata se distrae un poco mirando el pequeño vitral-traga luz que está colocado justo enfrente y en donde apenas turbios rayos solares se filtran. Hinata respira amena y entonces lo rezos dan inicio. Las cosas se desarrollan con agradable monotonía, recita la oración más que bien aprendida, se relaja y se libera dejando ir su espíritu y su fe con su señor Dios. Agradece en silencio por un día más de vida y tener la oportunidad de pasarla con su hermandad y con él. Observa de reojo el perfil de Sakura, la cual también reza, sonríe un poco al igual que ella. Las voces de sus hermanas, la melodía de los cantos, las motas de polvo flotando y danzando en la tenue y grisácea luz que se filtra… Y entonces, pasa…

Escucha un grito proveniente de afuera, la misa se detiene y casi al mismo tiempo se giran a la puerta, alertadas de qué o quién pudo haber hecho tal alarido. Escuchan un par de gritos más, unos forcejeos y voces _masculinas_. Le sigue un breve silencio lleno de horror y posteridad. Hinata, casi por instinto, busca la mano de Sakura, la encuentra y la aprieta con temor, Sakura intenta calmarla regresando el apretón con una especie de caricia y maternidad pese a que sus facciones demuestren estar igual de perturbadas…

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y entra corriendo una mujer joven, una de las monjas. Está pálida, un pálido fantasmagórico, sudada y con un hilo de sangre recorriendo una de las comisuras de sus labios. Tiene la mano derecha haciendo presión bajo su pecho izquierdo, mira directamente al padre y a la madre superiora y en un breve susurro, en medio de un silencio abismal, dice: _«Huyan»._ Para después desplomarse en el suelo, muerta. Observan aterrorizados, confundidos, no hay tiempo ni de digerir lo ocurrido ni lo dicho cuando pocos segundos después, se adentran unos extraños. Un grupo de hombres, con vestiduras particulares, con pieles encima, las botas del mismo material, con escudos de madera, espadas y hachas. Altos y de cabellos largos, algunos con barbas, se ven sucios y algo desgarbados, no por ello menos feroces y atemorizantes.

No hay presentación, ni un intercambio de diálogos, los extraños se delimitan a atacar directamente, es cuando se arma el caos y las novicias corren de acá para allá, armando un revuelo y revoltijo de personas y gritos, unas logrando huir por las puertas traseras, otras que no corren con tanta suerte y son atravesadas por espadas o partidas en dos por hachas. El padre es el que intenta hablarles y pide piedad y compasión en nombre de Dios. Pero tal parece que aquellos extraños no hablan el idioma o no les importa, pues enseguida hacen silenciar al sacerdote asesinándolo en una veloz estocada.

Hinata oscila, los labios le tiemblan y se aferra a la mano de su hermana, está paralizada. Es Sakura la que reacciona, aunque con miedo, igual con premura. De la mano jala a Hinata hacia una de las puertas que está a la lateral y por fortuna cerca de ellas, despejada. Huyen por allí las dos cogidas de la mano y recorren un estrecho pasillo húmedo. Van tan aprisa que no hay tiempo de detenerse a escuchar los gritos aterrorizados de las otras, ni el sonido de los metales atravesando la carne y los huesos, ni las risas y palabras que aquellos hombres sueltan y proclaman.

Hinata llora, llora porque su pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad y llora porque no sabe qué ocurrirá y no sabe si ya es el fin del mundo. Ahora, su única esperanza reside en estar con Sakura y en que su señor Dios, de algún modo, ayudará.

Antes de darse cuenta, Hinata se halla en la biblioteca, el lugar favorito de Sakura. En donde ella leía y leía y Hinata le hacía compañía, nutriéndose también de información. Pero eso ahora poco y nada importa, pues lo que apremia es encontrar un escondite. Sakura coloca sillas y mesas en la puerta, bloqueando la entrada. Y más tarde vuelve a coger la mano de Hinata y la guía detrás de las estanterías en donde ambas se hacen bolita y se abrazan como nunca. Permanecen así por unos minutos, minutos que se hacen eternos y tortuosos; en aquel cruel silencio logran discernir muy a lo lejos y apenas audibles los alaridos de las otras novicias, es cuando las dos empiezan a tiritar de pavor.

—Tranquila, Hinata, tranquila…Hay que rezar, hay que rezar…—susurra con voz temblorosa y a punto de quebrarse a llorar. Hinata sólo asiente y entonces ambas, en trémulos murmullos, oran.

Pegan un tremendo brinco cuando, de repente, escuchan como empujan y fuerzan la puerta de la biblioteca; el cómo los muebles van cediendo ante la fuerza que ejercen al otro lado. Sakura abraza a Hinata y Hinata lo hace con ella. Oyen entonces fuertes patadas y saben que no tienen mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abra y las mesas y sillas que bloquean salgan disparadas. Y oyen voces gritar y quejarse, y entre los quejidos y los diálogos (pues parece son dos hombres quienes sostienen conversación) es que tanto Sakura como Hinata se percatan que es una lengua extranjera; lo que en todo caso, no es lo que llama principalmente su atención, sino el que pueden comprenderla, en especial Sakura, la cual al estar estudiando toda clase de lenguas y dialectos a lo largo de su vida dado a que luego se les enviaba a predicar a paganos de otras tierras de la zona, es que puede comprender más o menos (al menos de las dos allí encogidas) lo que afuera se dice. Hinata también puede, aunque con menos claridad que la primera y eso porque todo lo que sabe (mucho o poco) es gracias en gran parte debido a Sakura.

 _« ¡Con fuerza! ¡Empuja con fuerza! ¡Vamos, ya casi! »_ Eso es lo que apenas logran entender. Las mujeres respiran con dificultad, sobra decir que aterrorizadas y paralizadas. Pero Sakura respira hondo y empieza a coger valor.

—Hinata, yo hablaré con ellos…Quizá logre razonar y hacer que no nos maten…—susurra mirándola a los ojos. Hinata está a punto de decir algo, pero ya es tarde puesto que la puerta finalmente es derribada y el primer hombre asoma una bota. Las dos se abrazan y permanecen en silencio. Orando de no ser encontradas y de serlo, que sus vidas fuesen perdonadas.

Lo ven disimuladamente entre los recovecos y hendiduras de la estantería, que es un hombre grande de altura, parece de su edad, joven; los cabellos sueltos son largos, por debajo de los pectorales y negros cual carbón, al igual que sus oscuros ojos. La cara de tez pálida y manchada de suciedad, las facciones finas pero sobrias; a decir verdad, ambas mujeres lo encuentran apuesto, pero es algo que no se dicen ni admiten, mucho menos en aquella situación en donde sus vidas penden de un hilo y aunque el extraño no sea tan mal parecido, es un pagano y un asesino. Los fríos ojos lo delatan, al igual del cómo sujeta con firmeza el escudo y la espada, las cicatrices en sus manos y parte de la cara delatan duras peleas. Y la admiración se transforma otra vez en temor ante semejante hombre que yace en medio del cuarto, buscando con la mirada…Y no tarda en dar con ellas. Ambas se paralizan en cuanto él se encamina hacia su dirección. Hinata cierra los ojos con fuerza, al igual que Sakura, aunque ésta última está cogiendo toda la valentía que su cuerpo y alma le permiten poseer.

—Lo haré, hablaré…No temas—dice quedo, por última vez, antes de incorporarse con temor e intentar encarar al pagano que está a unos cuantos pasos.

Hinata busca detenerla, intenta cogerla del hábito y jalarla otra vez consigo, pues algo le dice que lo que Sakura está a punto de hacer no será bueno y que no tendrá un buen desenlace. Pero no logra nada y es bastante tardía su acción, pues antes siquiera de que Sakura pronunciara palabra, monosílabo o sonido, el hombre había levantado su espada para atravesarle el corazón. Todo pasa en segundos, pese a ello, Hinata siente aquella escena tan lenta y a detalle. Mira como los ojos malditos de éste observan con ferocidad y frialdad a la mujer que todavía tiene ensartada. Hinata sólo puede contemplar el dorso atravesado de su hermana y cómo la sangre escurre y gotea por la punta del hierro, luego escucha toser a Sakura y el cómo el rostro de aquel hombre se mancha un poco por la sangre carraspeada de su amiga; es entonces que retira el sable de un jalón y Sakura cae de espaldas al suelo, su velo se le desprende en la acción y sus largos y rosados cabellos quedan al descubierto. Hinata la contempla por breves momentos, no creyendo lo que acaba de ocurrir, aún sin lograr asimilarlo. Quiere tocar sus cabellos y la quiere tocar a ella, pero su mano se queda congelada en el aire, temblorosa y horrorizada; no es consciente de que de nuevo llora y las lágrimas empapan bruscas sus blancas mejillas. No hay tiempo ni de decir el nombre de su querida amiga, cuyos ojos, aquellos preciosos y verdes ojos, ahora sin brillo ni vida, permanecen abiertos. El hombre que la asesinó, ya está a punto de hacerle lo mismo a ella, pero Hinata, cual asustado y escurridizo ratoncillo, logra escabullirse y evadir el golpe; sobre sus rodillas y manos se escapa por los laterales y luego, veloz, se levanta para iniciar a correr y dirigirse a la salida, pero luego un segundo hombre aparece en el umbral y la agarra brusco por las ropas de su espalda.

— ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! —grita y chilla en el idioma pagano, a lo que el hombre que la tiene cautiva parece quedar sorprendido. De un tirón éste la derriba y Hinata cae de nalgas. Se coloca de cuclillas para poder encararla.

—Tú… —habla él, despacio, curvando un poco el cuello—… ¿Hablas nuestro idioma?

Hinata se cubre el rostro y mantiene los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto oye a uno de ellos hablar, lento retira los brazos e intenta mirar al sujeto que tiene enfrente. Y se topa con unos ojos azules, muy, muy azules. Los más azules que ha visto jamás y que brillan y destacan por su claridad. No puede creer la belleza del color y tampoco puede creer que lo mismo que considera un color bello sea también responsable de hacerle sentir un gélido y atroz pavor.

—S-Sí…u-un poco, sí… —articula con torpeza y trabajo—. N-No me mate… —llora y musita. Ya no es capaz de ver cómo aquel hombre sonríe de lado, puesto que de nuevo ha cerrado los ojos, reteniendo el llanto y haciendo pucheros lastimeros.

— ¿Qué esperas?—Se acerca el asesino de Sakura—. Mátala ya…

Hinata suelta un gimoteo, pues siente que el final está más que cerca y puede sentir e imaginarse que la muerte la abraza y que en cualquier instante un frío metal la traspasará y es lo que más miedo le da; más que el simple hecho de morir, es la madera de. El pagano que está de cuclillas la observa curioso, sonríe de oreja a oreja y detiene el filo de su compañero que apunta al rostro de la mujer.

—Espera, Sasuke…Quiero quedarme con ésta, ¿sabes?

—No creo que te lo permitan.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No estamos aquí para saquear y llevar buen botín? Bien, mi botín es éste, me hace falta una esclava en casa.

—Como quieras, entonces. —Guarda la espada y sale sin más, dejando a aquellos dos solos.

Hinata apenas comprende lo dicho, pero con lo que capta es suficiente para saber que al menos por ahora se encuentra a salvo. Por fin se decide a mirar al pagano que ha decidido perdonarle la vida, y otra vez se topa con esos increíbles ojos azules que destacan cual luces en medio de la oscuridad; pero son demoníacos, repara, son parecidos a los ojos de una fiera, de un lobo que acecha a una presa. La mujer respinga cuando éste sujeta sus manos y las ata con un lazo. Las manos de él son grandes y ásperas como lijas, tienen también cicatrices y están sucias, pero son tibias y su piel caliente choca contra la fría de ella. Es rubio, los cabellos son más cortos que los del otro sujeto, están sueltos y no van más allá de su cuello; sus facciones son más marcadas y masculinas, el rostro igualmente con rastros de sangre y mugre.

— ¿Por qué hablas nuestra lengua?

—P-Porque me han enseñado…—responde mientras el hombre enrolla sus muñecas una y otra vez con aquel duro y escabroso lazo—. Es para predicar a otros lugares cuando nos envían a misiones.

— ¿Misiones? ¿Predicar? ¿Qué eres?

—Monja.

—Ah, ¿cómo sacerdote?—Sonríe. Su gesto es afable y simpático, el temor de Hinata disminuye—, en mis tierras también tenemos a los que se comunican con los Dioses.

—…N-No exactamente…Bueno, algo así…—Hinata puede ser un poco valiente si de su Dios se habla—. Sólo que aquí adoramos al único y verdadero Dios.

—Lo que digas…—se burla— ¿Tienes nombre?

—Hinata.

—Yo soy Naruto…Uzumaki.

Sostienen la mirada. Hinata tiene los labios levemente entreabiertos y las lágrimas ya han secado dejando un caminito sucio y seco; es inevitable no perderse en esos azules ojos que le dan miedo y a la vez le causan fascinación, la sonrisa del extraño no hace más que mermar su angustia y dolor. Después de esto, Naruto se pone de pie y jalando del lazo hace que Hinata lo imite.

—…Oye, ¿a dónde…?

—Shhh… Sólo sígueme si no quieres morir.

Hinata hace lo que se le dice, y está dispuesta a seguirlo con tal de sobrevivir. Inclina la cabeza y da un último y efímero vistazo al cuerpo de su hermana fallecida, tiembla de dolor y por breves segundos desea haber compartido destino con ella, porque no sabe qué es lo que será de allí en más de su vida.

 **{•••}**

Queda boquiabierta, horrorizada y asqueada cuando al salir, lo primero que presencia son los cadáveres de sus hermanas, mutiladas y desangradas, inertes y pálidas en los suelos; algunas con las faldas arriba, señal de haber sido violadas para más tarde ser brutalmente asesinadas. Hay algunos de los hombres extranjeros rondando, entrando a los cuartos y saliendo minutos después con bolsas llenas de objetos tales como cruces, vasijas, tazas; todo lo que fuese de oro, plata y material de valor. Ya están por terminar su saqueo y el hombre que jala de su cuerda la guía con otro cuarteto de monjas sobrevivientes y agarrotadas como ella.

En silencio es incorporada con ellas. Luego, las cinco son igualmente atadas por el cuello y en una fila recta las hacen caminar la una tras la otra, dirigiéndolas a las afueras del monasterio y adentrándolas al neblinoso bosque. Hinata vira hacia atrás, al lugar que fue su hogar por más de dieciocho años, un dolor punzante le penetra el pecho de solamente pensar que posiblemente esa sea la última vez que pise aquél lugar. Sus pesimistas ideas se difuminan cuando vuelven a jalar de la cuerda y las cinco son puestas en marcha nuevamente.

Llegan a la playa, y es entonces cuando Hinata discierne un par de barcos con arquitectura extraña, no son botes definitivamente de su tierra, éstos son más sencillos y más largos. Las llevan hasta allí con jalones, empujones y brusco verbo. Una de las novicias echa a chillar y es silenciada con una fuerte bofetada por un hombre fornido y de grisáceos cabellos; la mujer agredida ahora gimotea en el suelo e intenta escapar llevando consigo a rastras a las otras dentro del mar, Hinata grita y es cuando finalmente cortan las cuerdas que las unen y separan a la rebelde del resto. El hombre que la había golpeado es quien la toma por los cabellos y la sumerge en el agua hasta ahogarla.

—Pero qué perra tan escandalosa—suelta con sonrisa burlona y cabreada cuando la novicia deja de moverse y su cuerpo flota ya sin forcejear y tranquilo sobre el agua. La deja allí y se une al resto.

Naruto coge a Hinata del brazo y la sube a uno de los botes, la ata al mástil del centro junto con las otras tres; acomodan las cosas hurtadas y preparan provisiones para poder en unos minutos zarpar. Y los botes son empujados hacia el mar abierto, las velas son desplegadas y Hinata observa como poco a poco se alejan de la costa, y como su hogar, el monasterio encima de la colina se está consumiendo en llamas. Una lágrima resbala por su moflete al tener tal panorama. Dice adiós mentalmente a su lar, porque ya lo ha perdido de vista y ahora no ve más que puro mar.

•O • O•

 **SEGUNDA PARTE:**

 **UN NUEVO MUNDO.**

• O • O•

Son dos días de viaje, por lo que logra comprender al escuchar la conversación de dos de los paganos. A ellas no se les ha dado agua desde ayer. La novicia que Hinata tiene a un lado no ha despertado desde hace horas, teme ya esté muerta y no se les es permitido hablar entre ellas o son golpeadas. Hinata entonces decide callar. Sus labios están resecos y la garganta le arde, al igual que las manos y muñecas que están inmóviles por los lazos que estrujan. Naruto está casi a su lado, remando con el resto. En el relevo, éste se coloca ahora cerca de ella y le ofrece un poco de su agua (que antes él ya había bebido), a lo que Hinata acepta sin chistar, siendo un poco desesperada por consumir de la bebida.

—Oye, tranquila o derramarás…

Hinata hace poco caso y bebe y bebe hasta que el cilindro le es retirado de los labios. Naruto contempla a la mujer que parece medio muerta y perdida, alza las cejas cuando ella levanta la cara y lo mira.

—…Por… ¿Por qué me has dejado vivir?

—Porque tú me lo pediste, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué?

El hombre no dice nada, en vez de eso se agacha y se coloca muy cerca de su cara, al punto de que ella es capaz de sentir su respiración en su mejilla.

—No lo sé aún—dice, casi susurra—. A lo mejor me has caído bien.

Se vuelve a incorporar y alejar, dejándola extrañada. Hinata no tiene más opción salvo el cerrar sus ojos y aguardar lo que fuese que viniera más adelante.

 **{•••}**

La segunda noche hay tormenta. Las olas que los bambolean son inmensas, el agua cae punzante cual agujas del cielo, torrencial sobre la piel. La furia del mar amenaza con abrazarlos y hundirlos. Las novicias están aterradas, dos de ellas ya están llorando y rezando. Hinata también lo haría, de no ser porque está impresionada por la brutalidad del panorama, de la brutalidad y energía de aquellos hombres que tal parece, que aunque el agua amenace en golpearlos y ahogarlos, los cielos destrozados por el sonido de los relámpagos y el mar con sus gigantescas y violentas olas, no presentan miedo alguno a la muerte. En vez de eso cantan al unísono, ríen; y los que no reman bailan bajo la impetuosa lluvia, riendo y saltando, cayendo de bruces y de nalgas, retando al mar y a la muerte, yendo hasta las orillas del barco, abrazándose a ellos y admirando la negrura del agua inquieta entre risas, alabando a sus Dioses y cantando. Incluso Naruto, remando, exclama a todo pulmón. Y cantan y proclaman:

 _Puedo cantar  
mi propia historia,  
hablar de mis viajes,  
y como a menudo he sufrido  
tiempos de dura navegación  
y días de mucho afán;  
Amargas carencias  
a menudo en muchos puertos,  
Y a menudo he aprendido  
que difícil morada  
es un barco en una tormenta,  
cuando llegaba mi turno  
en la ardua noche de vigía  
a la proa del navío  
viendo pasar los acantilados.  
A menudo estuvieron mis pies  
aprisionados por el hielo  
en helados calzados,  
Torturado por el frío,  
dominado por la angustia  
Acongojado mi corazón,  
anhelando una ayuda  
Mi cansada mente de marino...  
...Y todavía una vez más  
La sangre en mi corazón  
otra vez más  
me empuja a intentarlo  
juegan las saladas olas;  
El mar parecen montañas,  
me urge nuevamente  
El impulso de mi corazón  
visitar lejanas tierras  
A emprender un nuevo viaje,  
en mares muy distantes...  
_ _Conocer a otras gentes._ *****

Fuertes cual roca, sus voces, piensa Hinata, son tan gruesas y firmes como su voluntad y brío. Al principio siente miedo, pues piensa se habían vuelto dementes, locos de remate…Pero después empieza a entender un poco, y la magnitud y la maravillosamente y la abrumadoramente belleza del paisaje...La energía de aquellos hombres, le hacen quedar magnetizada. Y ya no teme, el miedo se ha diluido y es sustituido por una pequeña dosis de adrenalina y conmoción.

Y así trovan hasta que la tormenta finaliza, hasta que ya no pueden más, hasta que todo, finalmente queda en silenciosa calma y los hombres retoman compostura. Hinata está cansada pese a no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo físico, su desgaste es más bien mental. Pero ya no teme, ahora se siente exhausta, así que duerme.

 **{•••}**

El frío la despierta. Sus extremidades se hallan al punto de haber perdido la sensibilidad por lo gélido del ambiente. Sus dientes castañetean levemente, y las mejillas se encuentran algo entumecidas; al abrir de poco en poco los párpados, se percata de un pequeño aliento visible, consecuencia del frío. Se da cuenta que ya no están precisamente en el mar abierto, sino que ahora recorren una larga línea del mismo, parecido a un ancho lago, cuyos laterales son valles verdes recubiertos de árboles. Un fiordo, sabría era el nombre correcto para describir el lugar por el que ahora navegaban.

Atracan finalmente en un pequeño pueblo, en donde son recibidos con gritos y apologías de gente que ya los aguardaba. Orgullosos bajan ellos y van a reunirse con sus familias. Las novicias bajan al último y reciben miradas desde curiosas hasta desdeñosas; son llevadas al interior del pueblo, guiadas hasta lo que parece ser la casa más grande del sitio. Hinata no sabe a dónde o con quién las dirigen, pero no puede preguntar, Naruto ni siquiera está cerca como para poder hacerlo, dado que es el único de los paganos al cual le tiene una ínfima confianza; en su lugar, está el asesino de Sakura, caminando cerca de ella, y ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo por temor y, se ha también dicho, algo de rencor. Naruto aparece más tarde, no le hace caso pues va hasta adelante.

Al rato ya están frente a un hombre viejo, de barbas y cabellos largos y albinos por la avanzada edad. Parece ser el jefe del lugar por lo que aparenta, pues todos le guardan respeto.

—Señor Sarutobi—dice uno de la expedición—, he aquí lo que hemos saqueado de las tierras del oeste.

El viejo asiente un par de veces antes de extender la mano y sacudirla pausada y tranquilamente.

—Bien, bien, ya saben, tomen dos objetos como pago.

Y así es, los hombres que fueron en barco a las tierras desconocidas se acercan y toman lo que les corresponde. La mayoría se va por los objetos materiales tales como vasos, cruces y platos de plata, bronce y hasta oro. Entre aquellos está Naruto, quien coge una copa de plata y, para sorpresa de muchos y más para la propia Hinata, la toma a ella por el brazo.

— ¿La mujer? —pregunta Sasuke, quien ya había tomado un par de trastos de buen elemento, y ahora mira algo extrañado.

—Sí—responde Naruto con una cándida sonrisa—. Ya te había dicho que me hace falta una esclava en casa.

—Y también alguien quien caliente tu cama, ¿no? —agrega un tercero de nombre Chōji —. Suerte la tuya de no estar casado, eh, Naruto.

Hinata se halla espantada por lo poco captado, por otro lado, al hombre rubio sólo lo distingue una media sonrisa; no es malévola, pero tampoco es precisamente lo contrario.

—Algo así.

 **{•••}**

No sabe qué será del destino de las otras dos monjas, si serán hechas esclavas como ella o se les dará muerte. No lo sabe, y la verdad no está muy segura de querer saberlo, porque está aterrada. Naruto jala de su soga sin ser brusco, sin apresurarla, tampoco es que sea necesario puesto que Hinata no opone alguna clase de resistencia.

Atraviesan primero el pueblo. Hinata puede sentir las miradas sobre su persona, pero las ignora y de hecho sólo mira al los suelos, mirando el movimiento de sus pies, los desgastados zapatos y por ende no es capaz de contemplar su derredor; no se percata de la gente, que parece tan común y corriente haciendo trabajos y oficios típicos: Herreros, panaderos, granjeros…Quizá más desaliñados, pero no tan diferentes a la gente de su país. Caminan durante una hora y media, salen del pueblo y se internan al bosque, el camino se hace cada vez más y más empinado. La mujer finalmente se anima a alzar la cabeza y es cuando contempla la enorme espalda del hombre que va al frente, no la gira a ver en ningún momento.

Ahora sí mira sus alrededores y se tranquiliza admirando los altos árboles, el verde bajos sus pies, los opacos rayos de sol traspasando entre las hojas, escucha uno que otro insecto; a los lejos puede oír el sonido del mar. Un viento frío le acaricia el rostro, el aire es tan limpio y fresco. Y de repente ya no se siente tan mal.

Finalmente logra divisar a lo lejos una cabaña. Construida principalmente de madera de pino; es una cabaña un tanto pequeña, pero luce pese a todo, acogedora. La tierra que la rodea parece a simple vista yerma y seca, hay vacas, puercos y gallinas aisladas en sus respectivas cercas; igualmente se ve que hay porciones trabajadas para la siembra y cosecha.

Naruto se gira finalmente, la encara. Lentamente le quita la soga de las muñecas y Hinata tiritera levemente, entonces él sonríe de lado.

—Esta es mi casa…Y ahora será la tuya también—dice el hombre, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hinata los ve tan límpidos y cálidos. Se siente entonces más tranquila, menos ansiosa. No teme entrar con él al interior de la choza, inclusive desconociendo que será de ella una vez dentro.

 **{•••}**

Es un solo piso, uno grande y dividido por troncos de pino que hacen de columnas; hay pedazos de tela y pieles extendidas y colgadas entre ellas que simulan unas cortinas; desgastadas, algo viejas, huelen un poco a polvo. Al fondo hay una sencilla cama, unos cuantos muebles hechos con material improvisado en donde se están objetos de toda clase, desde ropa y calzado hasta armas y escudos. Un par de ventanas, altas, hacen buen trabajo como traga luz.

En el medio está una mesa con dos sillas, cerca el fogón donde se prepara la comida. Todo es bastante rústico. El lugar está sucio, desordenado, no precisamente huele a limpio o algo agradable. Naruto dice entonces «Te enseñaré lo que harás. Ahora que también vivirás aquí deberás cooperar con los quehaceres de la casa. » Y así es, el hombre le da un recorrido y en el mismo le explica qué es lo que debe hacer de allí en más. Hinata intenta prestar atención a todo en cuanto se le dice, pero le es algo complicado pues se suele perder en sí misma y quedar en blanco, aún asimilando que ahora tiene un nuevo hogar. No es sencillo de digerir para la pobre mujer que hace dos días se encontraba tranquilamente en su monasterio, a lado de sus hermanas, de Sakura, con una vida ya fija y dedicada a sus propias creencias y costumbres y que el día de hoy su mundo se ha caído a pedazos, ha sido asesinado, masacrado, usurpado y quemado hasta las cenizas. No es fácil asimilar todo eso, no es que pueda aceptarlo de un día a otro. Reza mentalmente, le pide a su Dios que no la abandone, que le preste fuerza para poder sobrevivir a ese nuevo sitio. Así transcurren las horas. Y cae la noche.

Hinata para ese entonces ya había empezado a hacer una que otra labor hogareña. Por suerte, su ahora "amo" es paciente con ella, si se equivoca sencillamente la corrige de buen modo, incluso la acompaña en los deberes. La mujer se pregunta si así de bien se tratan a los esclavos de aquel lugar o ella será alguna especie de _excepción_ , una con suerte, pues no se siente como una presa, alguna una burda sierva, sino alguien más que se ha adherido a vivir a tal cabaña, con _casi_ los mismos derechos y responsabilidades que el dueño.

Ella y Naruto preparan la cena, que consiste en calentar leche, ordeñada de la vaca que el hombre posee, y compartir una hogaza de pan duro. La mujer a cada minuto se pone más y más nerviosa. Bien sabe por qué... ¿En dónde dormirá? Se pregunta. Teme mucho que su nuevo amo, aquel pagano, deje salir el lado animal que al parecer muchos de allí poseen y la termine tocando, profanando, justo como lo hicieron con sus hermanas en el monasterio. La sola idea de ser sometida y violada le aterra, entonces reza otra vez a su Dios, le reza tanto y en silencio que inclusive el pagano levanta una ceja extrañado, algo curioso. Se ríe burlón, más que nada por las cosas raras que su nueva esclava hace, esas mañas de cuchichear y hacer símbolos extraños con sus manos, más adelante Hinata le diría que eso se llama _persignarse_ y/u _orar._

—Ya es hora de dormir—anuncia Naruto, una vez que ambos finalizan la cena.

El rubio se levanta, va hacia ella y la coge de la muñeca; la lleva hasta su cama, la hace recostarse; él se quita las botas, las ropas, únicamente el pantalón se deja, se coloca encima y Hinata para ese entonces ha cerrado los ojos con fuerza y ha comenzado a llorar y orar.

— ¿Qué tanto dices? ¿Estás hablando con tu Dios otra vez? Dudo que el venga.

—Por favor, por favor, te lo suplico…—gimotea—, no lo hagas.

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho? —Sonríe bellaco, desliza una mano hasta topar con la entrepierna de ella, acaricia por encima de la ropa su sexo y Hinata se estremece, tanto de pavor como por un extraño cosquilleo— ¿Nunca nadie ha introducido nada allí?

—No…—solloza—; y no quiero, te lo ruego.

—Aquí los esclavos hacen lo que sus amos demandan, ¿sabes?

—Te lo suplico…

Naruto niega con la cabeza y sonríe resignado. De la nada se quita de encima para ocupar lugar a un lado de la mujer, le quita la almohada y distiende las sábanas y gruesas cobijas para meterse en ellas, dejando tranquila a la mujer cuyos ojos siguen cerrados por miedo.

—Qué rara eres—reprocha el hombre, medio fastidiado, medio divertido—. Buenas noches, Hinata.

La mujer abre lentamente el ojo derecho cuando deja de sentir el aliento cálido y húmedo del hombre sobre su rostro, se percata de que ya le da la espalda…Es cuando concluye que no le hará nada y suelta aliviada un suspiro. Esa noche duermen espalda contra espalda.

Para el día siguiente, Naruto le hará su propia cama a Hinata.

 **{•••}**

El sol sale y se oculta, pasan los días, suceden noches, el tiempo corre y corre. Hinata se siente vacía. Y como una clase de consuelo no hay noche en la cual no contemple un cielo estrellado, antes de irse a dormir se dirige a los lindes de la colina y parada en medio de la noche, arropada por el frío, observa el oscuro firmamento, iluminado por diminutas y millonésimas luces. Plateadas y tan hermosas, que titilan o brillan impresionantes, pequeñas gemas blancas infinitas, derramadas en el basto firmamento. Y se pregunta siempre: _«Dios, ¿por qué me has abandonado? ¿Cuál es tu plan conmigo?»_

 **{•••}**

No tiene a nadie cercano. Salvo a Naruto, que convive a diario con él y se ha vuelto una clase de _extraño_ amigo; y una mujer, que vive cerca de donde ellos y cuyo nombre es Ino. Rubia y de celestes ojos, le recuerda un poco a su vieja amistad con Sakura, pues ambas se parecen mucho en bastantes sentidos. Ino es amable con ella, no la discrimina por creer en un Dios diferente a los suyos, como lo hace el pueblo en general y especialmente uno de nombre Hidan (a quien recuerda como el hombre que ahogó a una de sus hermanas en el mar), que es un fanático a sus creencias religiosas y que chocan con fricción y brusquedad con las de Hinata. Hidan no la soporta, Hidan siempre la agrede, la intenta hacer menos, la ofende; nunca le ha puesto una mano encima (y no precisamente porque ganas le falten) sino porque Hinata siempre está al lado de Naruto, y sólo con eso es suficiente para que las agresiones verbales jamás pasen a la físicas. Porque bien sabido es, que Naruto es uno de los guerreros más bravos y fuertes de su pueblo, y meterse con alguien como él no es exactamente una decisión bastante sensata, siendo que además Naruto deja en claro que para llegar directamente a la monja, primero hay que pasarlo a él. Sólo por eso, nadie osa ponerle ni un solo dedo encima.

 **{•••}**

La monja está cansada, odia ser una esclava. Ella observa como los demás esclavos son tratados en el pueblo, justo como pueriles perros, también y más especialmente a ella, cuyas ideologías son tan distintas y no logra adaptarse a las creencias paganas. Aunque lo haya intentado. Mucho menos después de haber visto a sus otras dos hermanas sobrevivientes, muertas y empaladas, hechas sacrificios para los Dioses herejes de aquel pueblo.

—Ya no quiero ser esclava. —Se anima un día a decirle a Naruto—. Son tratados como p-perros.

Éste, recostado sobre la cama, la gira a ver.

— ¿Te trato como perro?

—…N-No.

Y sabe que es la verdad. Quizá el pueblo y la mayoría de la gente del lugar la desprecien, le arruguen la nariz, la ofendan y la humillen. Tratada más como un mero objeto que sólo sirve. Pero Naruto no es así. Él la trata por lo que _es_ , una persona. Incluso quizá va más allá. Suelen platicar día y noche. Ella sobre sus creencias y costumbres, de las tierras de donde nació, lo que hacía antes de ahora y la gente con la que solía convivir. Naruto por otro lado relata lo suyo también, desde sus trágicos orígenes del cómo sus padres fueron muertos en batalla y él quedó huérfano a edad temprana; también habla de sus Dioses y sus leyendas y es por ello que Hinata empieza a abrir un poco la mente e inicia a ver desde distintos ángulos, y es cuando poco a poco se deja maravillar y sorprender por una cultura bastante diferente a la suya. Y tiene sus cosas malas y buenas al igual (como se da cuenta) las tiene ella y sus creencias. Hay un intercambio entre los dos, no sólo en conocimiento, formas de pensar y de mundos, sino también en sentimientos, alma y corazón.

La mayoría de estas platicas, esas de profundidad, ocurren al rededor de una fogata, a fuera de la cabaña, mirándose el uno al otro a la cara, a través de un cálido fuego, arropados por pieles, bajo un cielo estrellado y una luna menguante.

 **{•••}**

Hinata puede ver, que él es alguien bastante solo. Lo notó desde los primeros días desde que llegó a habitar la cabaña a su lado. Naruto no es la clase de personas que lo demuestran con facilidad, es bastante discreto, pues siempre parece estar alegre y de buen humor. Con aquellos ojos azules tan argénteos y una sonrisa blanca haciéndole juego. No parece el bravo y sanguinario hombre que ha oído en las conversaciones de la gente del pueblo, incluso de la misma Ino que advierte constantemente sobre ello.

Naruto no se da cuenta, pero Hinata puede ver muchas cosas de él. Porque siempre está al pendiente de sus pasos, de sus movimientos, gestos y actos. Por ello él no es capaz de percibir cuando, una vez cansado de fingir, se encorva ligeramente, sus ojos se apagan y miran a los suelos, y cansado y afligido contempla la tierra o la nada.

Al principio ella solamente se mantiene al margen, temerosa de acercarse, delimitándose a contemplarle…Sin embargo, poco a poco, sembrando confianza y valor, Hinata se aproxima y entonces Naruto la nota y se irgue, sonríe tenue y continua con lo suyo, como si nada pasase. Pero sí pasa, y normalmente sucede cuando a él lo llaman a batallas, a saqueos o cosas de tal índole. A lo mejor, piensa Hinata, sea el hongo alucinógeno que Naruto contó consume antes de bravas peleas (como una especie de rito); o quizá sean los disturbios mentales que el rubio desde hace mucho posee, o puede que sean las dos cosas.

Quizá entre ambos se hagan una mutua medicina, un recíproco tratamiento. La soledad en ambos es tan latente. Para su desgracia, no es una soledad que se disfrute, que sea buena o provechosa, libre, creativa, benévola o tranquila; porque esa soledad existe y es bienvenida por ambos cuando se presenta. Pero no, el tipo de soledad que los asedia es una triste, una desesperada, una frustrante, una gris, una enjaulada…Y estando juntos, esa clase de soledad se difumina como la neblina asciende a los cielos y en su lugar deja una nítida y preciosa vista.

Claro que no se percatan de esa clase de detalles, al menos no de inmediato, es algo que sosegadamente florece entre ambos, lento y paciente.

•O • O•

 **TERCERA PARTE:**

 **YO TE SIGO.**

• O • O•

Los susurros del mar se escuchan, las olas siguen su vaivén, chocan contra el hielo de la costa. Es invierno, y es un paisaje blanco con gris; nieve y un cielo cerrado y grisáceo. La mar continua su bamboleo, produciendo su singular sonido, se ve oscuro y atribulado. No muy lejos (y si se le coloca la debida atención), se distingue una fuerte respiración, cansada y sofocada. Es de alguien que ha corrido varios kilómetros y ahora está cansada, jadeante y torpe, porque ha llegado a su límite; ya ni siquiera corre, sólo lo intenta y entre sus rápidos y desesperados pasos tropieza de cuando en cuando; tal vez le ayudaría un poco quitarse el enorme abrigo de piel que trae encima, que es tan pesado; pero no lo hace, pues entonces moriría de frío.

Llega entonces a un lugar con árboles, son pocos y decide sin más pasar entre ellos. Intenta no mirar atrás, porque sabe perfectamente que _él_ la está siguiendo. Sopla tanto viento, el viento levanta la fina nieve de los suelos y provoca una especie de tormenta/neblina que hace más difícil y costosa su visión.

Está aterrada, jadeante, desesperada, apesadumbrada. Sólo busca huir, escapar cobardemente a un lugar, el que fuera menos aquél. ¿Por qué corre, por qué teme, por qué está desesperada, perdida y afligida? Pues, han intentado asesinarla.

 _Más bien de sacrificarla. Era un ritual pagano, se supone que ella no debió estar allí (Naruto lo prohibió), pero estuvo. No era esa inicialmente la intención, simplemente llegó en mal momento, a un mal lugar._

 _Los guerreros recién aparecían, algunos aún bajo los efectos de los hongos alucinógenos; y eran tiempos de gran celebración, luego de grandes peleas (y de fechas y años importantes, los días de festejo del Dios supremo de aquella cultura) le precedían grandes fiestas acompañadas de sacrificios de animales y a veces, esclavos o propios voluntarios._

 _Ella solamente estaba buscando a su amo, que la tenía preocupada pues sabía que a veces aquellos hongos ponían en un mal estado al hombre. Temerosa de su bienestar y salud, se arriesgó, fue y se adentró a la gran celebración, inclusive a sabiendas de que eso podría ser una muy mala idea. Pero ignoró las órdenes de Naruto y sus propios consejos._ _¿Por qué ignorarlos? Realmente aquello nunca se detuvo a meditarlo. Solamente sabía que temía y estaba preocupada por él, era él la razón por la cual se comportaba tan imprudente..._ _Pero a decir verdad, era algo que sabía perfectamente, por qué hacía lo que hacía, sólo que no se animaba a aceptarlo o a decirlo en voz alta. Pero podía sentirlo en el pecho, en la mente, en cada pensamiento y suspiro._

 _Tan pronto arribó, lo primero que sus grises ojos captaron fue una gran fogata y gente desnuda bailando alrededor de tan inmenso y abrasador fuego. Fornicaban, reían, bebían. Los sacerdotes tomaban gallinas, cerdos y cabras, les rebanan el cuello y la sangre escurría como carmesí río cuesta abajo. El aire apestaba a madera quemada, a sangre, sudor y sin fin de olores tan penetrantes que hicieron arder su nariz. Pero lo más impactante de todo, era ver a personas colgadas boca abajo justo al lado de los otros animales sacrificados, desangrándose por el cuello. Todos eran unos animales, a fin y al cabo, no por ello la escena menos grotesca e impactante._

 _Hinata estaba horrorizada ante tal panorama. Sintió mucho miedo, mucho pavor y antes de siquiera reaccionar para regresar corriendo de donde vino, unas fuertes manos la sujetaron de los brazos y forcejeando y luchando la acercaron al sacerdote encargado de los sacrificios. No tuvo que mirar dos veces para saber quién la ofreció como carne al panteón pagano, Hidan sonrió de oreja a oreja, poseído por locura y odio hacia ella._

 _«¡Sacrifico! ¡Sacrificio!»_

 _Escuchó gritaban. Tembló en los brazos de su opresor, su piel se tornó más blanca que la nieve y sus pupilas oscilaban, reflejando total terror. Fue tomada fuerte de los cabellos y observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo el sacerdote acercó el brillante y afilado filo de navaja a su cuello; cerró los ojos fuertemente, lágrimas escurrieron rápidas por las mejillas y tragó en seco. Realmente importó poco que suplicara, en esos momentos solamente pensaba en una persona, en Naruto, a quien deseaba apareciera y la salvara. Pero no fue él su héroe, no fue Naruto Uzumaki quien la salvó de un posible corte limpio en la garganta, fue alguien inesperado, aquél que estuvo en los últimos de su lista en poder socorrerla._

 _Sasuke detuvo la mano del sacerdote. Y con fieros ojos observó a Hidan y a los presentes que animaron el sacrifico de la monja._

 _—Saben que hacen mal, ¿verdad? Más de una vez Naruto dejó en claro que su esclava era intocable—dijo éste. La voz fue profunda, seria; y los ojos desafiantes, fríos; la gente calló y Hinata sintió que aflojaron su agarre._

 _—Naruto no está—señaló Hidan farruco, sonriendo como un maldito—. Y además, ¿Vas a negar sacrificio a los Dioses? ¡Eso es herejía!_

 _Una multitud aclamó lo dicho. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos._

 _—Pero los sacrificios sólo son válidos si el dueño lo consciente—apoyó Ino estando entre la multitud. Pronto hubo dos bandos, los que querían ver la sangre de la monja correr, y los que no._

 _—Pues no aplica para una de su clase, alguien que adora a un Dios falso—insistió Hidan._

 _—Tú no haces las reglas aquí y si tocas a esa mujer—amenazó Sasuke—, te irá muy mal._

 _—No le temo al imbécil de Naruto._

 _—No hablo solamente de él._

 _—Ah, Sasuke—sonrió ladino al ver cómo éste tenía toda la intención de desenvainar una espada—, tan fiel a tu amigo ¿no? ¡Cómo te encanta chuparle las bolas!_

 _Y entonces el sacerdote soltó a Hinata abruptamente, pues ya había dado inicio una férrea pelea. No se quedó a contemplar mucho rato, del cómo la gente se agarraba a golpes, sacaba espadas y hachas y se desarrollaba una probable masacre. La monja decidió no ser más una tonta y correr, huir, de haber podido incluso volar de allí. Y corrió y corrió, nunca mirando hacia atrás, no fijándose si alguien la perseguía o algo similar._

 _Corriendo como ciervo entre árboles y tierra imprecisa, mirando únicamente sus pasos y colocando las manos enfrente, apartando toda rama u hojarasca que le estorbara en el camino, no fue capaz de percibir al hombre que estaba parado entre árboles, y chocar ruda contra su pecho, cayendo de nalgas. Al levantar la vista, quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta que era aquél que había ido a buscar._

 _Naruto la miró en silencio, con la duda emanando por cada poro de su rostro. Estando sentada, el hombre parecía más grande, tan glorioso envuelto en sus pieles de oso y zorro, con sus áureos cabellos enmarcando sus facciones y el brillante color azul de sus ojos contrastar con el frío y pálido panorama. Un vaho salió de su boca una vez que habló._

 _— ¿Hinata, qué haces aquí?_

 _Pero ésta no respondió, todavía se hallaba tan aturdida y tan confundida por lo antes sucedido, que no fue capaz de siquiera producir un monosílabo; en vez de eso sus labios temblaron y de sus ojos escurrieron lágrimas. Naruto se agachó, preocupado por la razón de esas gotas de agua salina; quiso tocarla, que sus cálidos y sucios dedos palparan la helada y blanca cara; pero ella se alejó, arrastrándose de reversa para después incorporarse vertiginosamente y echar a correr en dirección contraria. No hacía la fiesta/pelea pagana, tampoco hacia Naruto, solamente corrió a ningún lugar, lejos de allí._

 **{•••}**

Sabía que él la siguió todo el tiempo. Podía sentir los grandes y resonantes pasos detrás de ella. Sin embargo, por ningún motivo se ánimo a virar la cabeza, a encararlo, siquiera en detenerse. Nada, salvo en seguir huyendo a ese anhelado ningún lugar. Es como un pequeño animal asustado, que escapa con fervor de su depredador. ¿Pero realmente es su depredador? No quiere reflexionar sobre eso. No reflexiona sobre mucho, de hecho…Pero sí se da el lujo de sentir. Y se siente cansada, asustada, aturdida y tan triste y quebrada.

Así camina rápido y torpe entre los árboles. El clima amaina, la visión se hace más nítida y el álgido viento deja de golpearle la cara. Sale finalmente de esa arboleada, el paisaje se ha hecho más claro, las grisáceas nubes empiezan a romperse y dejan asomar un cielo más cano y brillante detrás de ellas. Hinata está al límite, las piernas ya no quieren responderle, así que sin más se detiene. Ya no le importa que él esté justo detrás de ella, aunque de todos modos, así huyera para siempre, algo le decía que igualmente éste la seguiría. Es un páramo de hielo, amplio y claro, admira Hinata lo que tiene justo enfrente, antes de girarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

Y allí está Naruto, a unos cuantos pasos. No parece enojado, sólo interrogante y preocupado, no perdiendo seriedad en el proceso. Hinata rompe a llorar, se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y el mentón lo reposa en su pecho, soltando pequeños sollozos. No puede. No puede abandonarlo. Su ser se encuentra en completa contradicción, su _psique_ se ha derrumbado por un lapso. Es cierto que se ha sentido vacía; que desde el inicio siempre buscó la manera de escapar, porque realmente jamás se sintió parte del lugar. Era una pieza que no encajaba y quién sabe si algún día lo haría. Más en cambio, aunque no se sintiera parte de esa cultura, de esa gente, de esa religión…Podía decir con toda la certeza del mundo, que _sí se sentía parte de él._

Después, sus manos grandes, ásperas y tibias fueron a parar a los laterales de su rostro. Acariciaron sus finas facciones, Hinata sentía el corazón ensalzarse en calor. Naruto deposita uno, dos, tres besos en su mejilla de ésta, para luego, buscar la boca y besarle el labio inferir con los propios. Son besos suaves, que van despacio, cargados de ternura y compasión, más bien consuelo. La mujer, para su sorpresa le corresponde, cerrando los ojos, siguiendo el ritmo de aquél al que ama.

Puesto que sí, su hogar se había vuelto él. La tranquilidad, la comodidad, la familiaridad, _el amor_ habían obtenido un nombre. Naruto era ese nombre. Por eso, al verlo otra vez, rompió a llorar, porque no tenía a donde ir si no era con él. _«_ Malditas pasiones, maldita ligadura. Dios, ¿por qué? _»_ Habría deseado aunque sea decir, pero no lo dijo y no lo haría jamás.

Naruto sostiene firme el mentón de ella para no romper con aquél movido beso. Así prosigue y repite. La abraza, la acaricia, la consuela; allí, en medio de ese desierto invernal, sólo los dos. Únicamente ellos dos. Besándose, probando el sabor del uno con el otro.

Hinata ya no sabe por qué huía. Sólo sabe que quiere regresar a la cabaña con Naruto. Y no era secreto ni le quedaba duda alguna que esa noche no dormiría en su cama. Dormiría en la de él; a su lado, desnuda; luego de haber hecho el amor, acunada en sus cálidos brazos.

Más tarde, al día siguiente, Naruto la desposaría, finalizando con aquel título de esclava de una vez por todas. Meses después, él buscaría otro lugar para vivir, más al norte, más apartado y tranquilo; donde no los molestaran, donde no vivieran encasillados en prejuicios; donde no habría Dioses como tal y de haberlos, podrían ser amigos y podrían convivir armoniosamente, respetándose. Sería, a lo mejor, un buen lugar para criar hijos. Probablemente serían dos. Un niño, de cabellos áureos como los de él y una niña, de cabellos azabaches como los de ella. Quizá, de esa forma sería.

Pero, volvamos al presente, donde ambos reposan plácidos y complacidos en la misma cama. Compartiendo calor corporal, entrelazados de piernas, su desnudez siendo cubierta por mantas; y los dos, por igual, con livianas y pacificas sonrisas adornando sus caras.

Probablemente, medita Hinata, aquél siempre fue el plan de su Dios y, posiblemente, también el Dios de él:

 **Conocerse.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

•O • O•

 **FIN.**

• O • O•

* * *

 ***** La canción que sale en la segunda parte de la historia **no** la inventé yo. La saqué de un blog —cuyo nombré olvidé, perdón— dedicado a cosas de vikingos y así.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me tomó casi tres meses finalizar por fin—¡por fin!—, este one shot. Bueno, que la universidad y la vida social no me dan tregua para dedicarme a esto, una de las cosas que más amo hacer, escribir.

Espero, que si has llegado al final de este —un poco largo— one shot Naruhina, poder ser dichosa de tu muy bien recibida impresión/critica constructiva/comentarios/observaciones..En otras palabras, review . (Vamos, que a mí me tomó tres meses escribir esto, a ustedes sólo les quitará unos minutitos más, ¡no sean tan crueles gente! ¡anímese compa/coma! No sea usted flojo (a)/tímido (a) :,D).

Sin más que decir ni agregar, les mando besos húmedos y abrazos de oso.

Atte: Doña Ivorosy.

 **•** Este escrito se finalizó un domingo por la noche, 6 de diciembre del 2016 **•**

 **•** Dedicado a Hinata Koizumi y a la gente amante del NaruHina —y uno que otro lector fiel de por allí— **•**


End file.
